dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nukumizu Yoichi
Perfil thumb|216px|Nukumizu Yoichi *'Nombre' 温水 洋一 (ぬくみず よういち) *'Nombre (romaji):' Nukumizu Yoichi *'Apodo:' Nukkun (ぬっくん) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura Miyazaki, Japón *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 52 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia:' Egg Paradise Dramas *In Hand (TBS, 2019) ep.6 *Toga no Hito (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Rental no Koi (TBS, 2017) *Kitakaze to Taiyo no Hotei (NTV, 2017) * Kaseifu no Mitazono (TV Asahi, 2016, ep7) * Yama Onna Nikki (NHK BS Premium, 2016) * Happy Marriage (Amazon, 2016, Serie Web) * Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016, ep15-20) * Hiru no Sento Zake (TV Tokyo, 2016, ep1) * Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) * Keiji Inukai Hayato (TV Asahi, 2016) * Kirisaki Jack no Kokuhaku (TV Asahi, 2015) * Yami no Bansosha (WOWOW, 2015) * Zannen na Otto (Fuji TV, 2015) * Massan (NHK, 2015) * Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014, ep4) * Ikitai Tasuketai (NHK, 2014) * Koroshi no Joou Bachi (TV Tokyo, 2013, ep7) * Kuroneko, Tokidoki Hanaya (NHK, 2013) (ep.3) * Nanatsu no Kaigi (NHK, 2013) * Yoidore Kotoji (NHK BS Premium, 2013) * Furueru Ushi (WOWOW, 2013) * Meshibana Keiji Tachibana (TV Tokyo, 2013) * Sodom no Ringo (WOWOW, 2013) * dinner (Fuji TV, 2013, ep9) * Otasukeya Jinpachi (NTV, 2013, ep1-2) *Tokyo Zenryoku Shojo (NTV, 2012) *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) * Naniwa Shonen Tanteidan (TBS, 2012) * Kodoku no Gurume 2 (TV Tokyo, 2012) (ep.9) * Koisuru Hae Onna (NHK, 2012) * Houkago wa Mystery Totomo ni (TBS, 2012, ep3) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011, ep3) *Risetto-Honto no Shiawase no Mitsuke Kata (TBS-MBS, 2012) *Furusato ~Musume no Tabidachi~ (Fuji TV, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV, 2011) * Meitantei Conan SP (YTV, 2011) * BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) * Ikon Ari (TV Asahi, 2011) * URAKARA (TV Tokyo, 2011) * Shakking 2 (WOWOW, 2011) * Sazae-san SP 3 (Fuji TV, 2011) * Ojiichan wa 25-sai (TBS, 2010, ep2) * Reinoryokusha Odagiri Kyoko no Uso (TV Asahi, 2010, ep6,9) * Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) * Kikoku (TBS, 2010) * GM Odore Doctor (TBS, 2010, ep9) * Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) * Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Troubleman (TV Tokyo, 2010) * Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010, ep4) * Ryoma Den (NHK, 2010) * Kiri no Hata (NTV, 2010) * W no Higeki (TBS, 2010) * Chichi yo, Anata wa Erakatta (TBS, 2009) * Handsome Suit - The TV (KTV, 2009) * Welkame (NHK, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) * Anmitsu Hime 2 (Fuji TV, 2009) * Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories V: Kinsei kara Kita Onna (NTV, 2008) * Tonsure (NTV, 2008) * Odaiba Tantei Shuchishin Hexagon Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2008, invitado) * Furuhata Chugakusei (Fuji TV, 2008) * Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008) *Shukan Maki Youko (TV Tokyo, 2008) *Loss:Time:Life (Fuji TV, 2008) *Camouflage (WOWOW, 2008) *Ashita no, Kita Yoshio (Fuji TV, 2008) *Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kaette kita jiko keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) (ep.1) *Deru Toko Demasho! (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hadaka no Taisho Horoki (Fuji TV, 2007) *Wachigaiya Itosato (TBS, 2007) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007) ep1 *Enka no Joou (NTV, 2007) *Erai Tokoro ni Totsuide Shimatta! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Waraeru Koi wa Shitakunai (TBS, 2006) *Chibi Maruko-Chan (Fuji TV, 2006) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (TBS, 2006, ep1,6) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006 *Senjou no Yuubinhaitatsu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *El Poporazzi ga Yuku(NHK, 2006) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006) *Galcir (NTV, 2006) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 3 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Koshiji Fubuki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Slow Dance (Fuji TV, 2005) *Haruka 17 (TV Asahi, 2005) *Last Present (TV Asahi, 2005) *Fugoh Keiji (TV Asahi, 2005) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004, ep9) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003) *Dokushin 3 (TV Asahi, 2003) *Keiji Ichiro (TBS, 2003) *Akechi Kogoro Tai Kaijin Niju Menso (TBS, 2002) *Psycho Doctor (NTV, 2002) ep.6 *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Yome wa mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) *Joshiana (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hyakunen no Monogatari (TBS, 2000, ep1) *QUIZ (TBS, 2000) *Prison Hotel (TV Asahi, 1999) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji (Fuji TV, 1999, ep7) *Kanojotachi no Jidai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Keizoku (TBS, 1999) ep.1 *Amagi Goe (TBS, 1998) Películas * Gold Medal Man (2016) * Sabuibo Mask (2016) *Ayashii Kanojo (2016) * Chinyuki (2016) * Sing My Life (2016) * Buzz (2015) * Little Forest: Winter & Spring (2015) * Listener (2015) (voz-prólogo) * Miracle: Devil Claus' Love and Magic (2014) * 25 Nijyu-Go (2014) * Little Forest: Summer & Autumn (2014) * Samurai Cat (2014) * My Little Sweet Pea (2013) * Pecoross' Mother and Her Days (2013) * Tenshin (2013) * The Tiger Mask (2013) * Abductee (2013) * Asa Hiru Ban (2013) * Always: Sunset on Third Street 3 (2012) * Star Watching Dog (2011) * Fly! (2011) * High School Debut (2011) * Ghost (2010) * Sakurada Gate Incident (2010) * NECK (2010) * The Seaside Motel (2010) * Yamagata Scream (2009) * 39 Mai no Nengajou (2009) * Shayo (2009) * Instant Numa (2009) * GS Wonderland (2008) * Handsome Suit (2008) * Nijushinzo (2008) * The Cycling Genius Is Coming! (2008) * The Taste of Fish (2008) * Sundome 2 (2008) * All Around Us (2008) * Samurai Gangsters (2008) * The Story of Ito (2008) * Don't Laugh at My Romance (2007) * Sundome (2007) * Charaway (2007) * Pacchigi! Love and Peace (2007) * Dog in a Sidecar (2007) * The Midnight Girls (2006) * Otoko wa sore wo gaman dekinai (2006) * Lovely Complex (2006) * Damejin (2006) * Always - Sunset on Third Street (2005) * Fly, Daddy, Fly (2005) * Turtles Swim Faster Than Expected (2005) * Shichinin no tomurai (2005) * Into a Dream (2005) * Tokyo Noir (2004) * Dodge-a-Go-Go! (2002) * Mamotte agetai (2000) * Suicide Bus (1998) * Ningen isu (1997) * Quiet Days of Firemen (1994) * Ijo no hitobito: Densetsuno nijino sankyodai (1993) Curiosidades * Debut: 1988 Enlaces *Perfil Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:JActor